


This is Fine, This is Totally Fine

by CyanideP



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Diapers, M/M, New Parents, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideP/pseuds/CyanideP
Summary: Keith and Lance raising their kids and all the lunacy that ensues!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Keith doesn't know what he's doing, but he loves the kid. And Lance does so it's okay.

Pinching the phone between his shoulder and his ear, Keith desperately willed Lance to pick up his phone. He was out of his depth. He practiced and practiced, but the moment the other man left, everything he learned seemed to disappear. 

Watching the tiny, wiggle worm of a baby, kick his feet into the air frantically, before making what Lance had deemed his “fussy face”. His little mouth and eyes scrunching up, in what could only be frustration at his state of undress. 

“Look kid, I’m sorry okay, but your Papa is not picking up the phone, so your gonna have to deal with it for just a little longer.” Keith tried to reason with the cranky infant. 

It didn’t work. 

His fussing became louder, trying to get his daddy to fix him, and make it better. When that didn’t happen he began to cry louder. 

“Hey, hey, Daniel. Baby it’s gonna be just fine, Papa is gonna answer his damn- dang phone, and everything will be just fine.” Keith cooed at the little boy. 

“Keith? Is everything okay?” Keith heard Lance answer the phone, and sighed in relief. 

“Why weren’t you answering your damn phone?”

“Keith! We talked about this! No cursing in front of the innocent little baby. I don’t need you corrupting him!” Keith snorted.

“Thats funny. You think I’M the one who's going to corrupt him.” Keith deadpanned. Daniel made his unhappiness known with a loud high pitched scream. 

“I think someone's a little cranky.” Lance said with a smile on his face, and Keith couldn’t figure out if he was talking about him, or the baby. Deciding to just get it over with, the dark haired man blurted out his question.

“How do you change a diaper again?” 

“Come on Keith! We practiced.” 

“Well obviously it didn’t stick.” Keith tried not to snarl at his husband. 

“What’s the damage?” 

“The dirty diaper is off, and he’s clean. The new diaper just doesn’t seem to want to… work.”

“Alright, I’ll be home in a few- Did you remember to powder him?” Keith froze.   
“...Yes.” He said, reaching over and grabbing the baby powder.

“You lie. My poor child.”

“Going without powder one time is not going to kill him.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“That’s how the neglect starts, first it’s no powder, and then suddenly we’re picking him up from his weekly therapy sessions where he talks about all of his daddy issues!”

“I think you're being a little dramatic. Can you just tell me how to diaper our son?”

“Alright, lift his butt off the table by grabbing his feet and lifting. Then slide the opened new diaper under him. Butt side flat. Then set him down and then tape the front side to the back.”

Keith looked down at the baby, baffled. 

“Okay, I’m gonna hang up on you now, so that I can diaper this baby.” Keith quickly pressed the end button. 

Daniel made an annoyed gurgling sound. “I know I know. Let’s get this over with.” Keith proceeded to follow Lances instructions to the best of his ability. The end result was not stellar, but Daniel seemed content with it. 

Hearing Lance pull up in the driveway, Keith gently picked the baby up and went to meet him. The dark haired man winced when he saw Lance freeze, staring at his little Daniel. 

“What did you do to my baby!?”


	2. Sex... Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents + Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short I know, but hopefully the sweetness makes up for it.

The new parents sat down on their bed, exhausted. They had finally gotten Daniel to lie down for his nap. It took them two hours to get the fussy little guy to sleep, but they did it. Neither of them spoke, or even relaxed both too afraid that the baby would sense it, and wake.  
Lance looked over at Keith, the man looked as if he were about to pass out. The dark circles under his eyes made it look like he’d been in a fight, or was part racoon.

“Heheh” Lance laughed quietly.

“What?” Keith questioned.

“You’re the sexiest thing alive.”

“Lance…”

“When’s the last time we had sex?”

“Sex? What’s sex?” Keith smirked. Lance smiled in response.

“I would love reminding you… But I’d have to move for that.” Lance teased. Keith looked at him, thinking something over.

“You wanna know what sounds nice right now?”

“What?”

“Sleeping.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m… I’m too tired to sleep.”

“Wanna cuddle?” Lance offered.

“Yeah.” Keith smiled.

Both turned to get under the covers -Lance gets cold- but both froze when they heard a screech over the baby monitor. “Fuck.”

“Watch your language!”

“He can’t hear me!"


End file.
